Ceramic foams can have the form of a polymer foam while being made of a sintered ceramic. They are stable at high temperatures and have attractive strength to weight ratios. However, ceramic foams are not ordered microstructures and suffer from the random interconnections in their form, thereby reducing the strength of the materials. If a material could be formed on an ordered microstructure instead of a disordered microstructure, a stronger material with possibly lower mass could be formed.
As such, there is a need for a ceramic material having an ordered microstructure.